league_of_legends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanmose
"The things that is so wrong of tears is not that it is a sign of being weak, no, it is simply an action of an emotion, that is simply it, an action of an emotion, not a symbol, crying, tears and sadness is not a symbol of strength, anyone who thinks otherwise is simply full of excuses" '' '''Kanmose '''is a tanky offense champion, being dangerous with both basic attack damage and ability power, capable of taking in lots of magic damage, and simply higher than average with basic damage, his health is average but his speed is utterly lacking. Lore Kanmose was born from his mother's womb with no father, left all alone in the mysterious world, the deserts, the Shuriman wilderness, Kanmose adapted with his brothers and sisters into their lives as they continue to grow, not much else in known about Kanmose. Abilities '''Passive: Growing Up' Kanmose starts the game in "baby form", Kanmose in this form cannot buy items from the shop, but in turn does not run out of mana. 10 minutes into the game, Kanmose turns into his adolescent form, losing his infinite mana for the ability to buy items. For every kill he does in adolescent form, Kanmose gains a "maturity stack", the maturity stack is a permanent stack which increases his health bar, his armor ignorance and applies bits of true damage to his attacks. Q: Log Toss/Double Log Toss Kanmose grabs a log out of nowhere, and throws it at an enemy, this attack is a skillshot. If this attack hits, the enemy is stunned depending on the distance covered by the projectile. This attack deals moderate damage. Cooldown for 6 seconds. If Kanmose reaches his adolescent form, log toss becomes double log toss, where he can activate the ability twice, the first strike is a skillshot that does the same quantities as previous, but the second strike is a target attack that ignores 40% of enemy armor, deals more damage and slows 70% for 2.25 seconds. W: Pain Soak For the next 3 seconds Kanmose is disarmed and silenced, but is also invincible, after the 3 seconds are over his next attack is raised by the amount of damage he receives and is entirely true damage. E: Jumping over the livestock Kanmose jumps a large distance, dealing massive AoE damage to whatever he lands on or near. Upon reaching adolescence, he also creates a 4 second cage upon landing. Ultimate: Heaven and Earth Kanmose lands on a target area anywhere on the map, creating a 7 second unescapable cage all around. Any enemy within the cage below 45% health is imeddiately killed. Appearance Kanmose's baby appearance makes him resemble a pup, soft ears that drop down, neat white fur and three brown spots of different sizes on his back, he's Gnar-sized. His tail is just like a puppy's Upon reaching adolescence, Kanmose looks more canine-like, brown and white ears that point up, a long snout, sharp teeth, golden eyes, white fur with neat brown spots here and there. His tail is bushy and is curled, with white and brown fur. Kanmose remains quadruped in both forms. Skin: King of the streets Kanmose is seen wearing a ripped up, scratched red shirt made for dogs, scars here and there on his body. He appears to be rocking a shaggy tuft of hair on his head to neck. His fur is now more brown than white in his white and brown color scheme.